Back Home
by katnipz
Summary: Post-Hunger Games. Katniss's Point of view after the 74th Hunger Games.


I kick off my coal filled boots and sprint to the washroom. I rinse the black coal from in between my toes and walk into my room. I just walked around in the square, talking to people I use to talk to everyday. I still feel grubby. I grab a towel and a pair of clothes, walk into the washroom, and start the shower. I wait until the water's warm enough and step in. I feel the hot water hit my sore muscles and let out a deep sigh.

I hum one of my dad's old songs while I rinse the soap off my body. Today is the day after I came home from the Hunger Games. After all the reporters' and press were gone, Peeta and I were shown our individual homes in the victor's village. Only one was taken before, but now three are taken. One for Haymitch who lives alone, one for Peeta who lives with his brothers and parents, and one for me who lives with only my mother and my little sister, Prim.

Of course Gale gave me a stiff hug when I finally saw him after the games. I knew he wouldn't be happy about Peeta and me but at least he could show that he missed me. Prim came running to me and jumped into my arms, I stuffed my face in her blonde hair that was so familiar to me. I was hugged by the rest of Gale's family, an awkward handshake from Peeta's dad, and finally my mother comes and embraces me so tightly I could barely breath. I honestly missed her. I hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. And then came the press. The questions were mostly about Peeta and me.

By the time it was seven, my mom had cooked some game Gale had shot, but the capitol already brought food for Peeta's family and mine. They threw Gale's catch out, I tried to tell them to keep it for later but they refused. Gale tried to decline his food but his mom talked him out of it. He ate a small portion of the capitol's food and pushed his plate away. He left only half an hour later.

Peeta never looked me in the eye after our talk about how it was all an act. My feelings for him. I lost him. I lost Peeta Mellark. I also lost Gale, the only person I could trust, my best friend.

After everyone was finished their homecoming dinner, my mother and Prim went to our new home. It was only nine. I told them I would be right back. They didn't object. I pulled on my old boots, they still fit like a glove, and went down to the meadow. I didn't bring my arrow with me, I just climbed up the tallest tree I could find. The scene was so familiar to me and I was so relieved to be home. Tears sprung in my eyes as I began to openly sob.

I never realized how much I missed the woods. I became lost in thought. My mind first went to Gale. Would he ever forgive me? He must. I need to tell him that me being in love with Peeta was all an act the next time I see him, to spare our frienship. Or what's left of it. My mind wanders to Peeta... Would he ever forgive me? I feel my heart clench, imagining if he doesn't. More tears fall out of my eyes. I never knew he truly admired me, I thought it was all an act on his part, too. I thought Haymitch trained him or something.

I turn off the water and grab my towel. I wrap it around myself, not bothering to dry my hair or body. I walk to my room and look through my new oak droor. I find a pair of navy pants and a white shirt. I find a new pair of undergarments and pull on my shirt and pants. I jog down the stairs and find Prim playing with Buttercup. Buttercup doesn't like this new home any better than I do. I smile while I pass her to the kitchen.

"Hi Katniss," I hear Prim say to me.

"Hey little duck." I say back, grabbing a bowl and filling it with milk from Prim's goat, Lady.

Prim pets Buttercup one more time before skipping over to where I am, and hugs me. I hug her back and complete my bowl of cereal with some squared wheats that Peeta gave us.

"Can you pour me a bowl, please?" Prim asks politely.

"Of course, Prim,"

I grab another bowl, pour it with Lady's milk, and fill it with Peeta's wheats. Prim takes her seat oposite of me, and I hand her her bowl of cereal. She says Thanks in return.

"Where's mom?" I ask Prim.

"She's still sleeping. She stayed up late after you came home yesterday. I could hear her from upstairs."

"Oh" is all I say in reply. I finish my bowl of cereal before Prim does. She has school in only 15 minutes. I came home on Sunday, and today is Monday. By the time she's done her bowl, she only has 8 minutes, so I offer to wash her dishes and she runs to school with one of her friends who's name I forgot.

After Prim is gone, I stare at the wall for at least another 20 minutes. I can't hunt with Gale, he started working at the mines while I was in the games. Peeta.. I can't see Peeta, and look into his eyes and see that I hurt him. I lean against the wall, then I hear a knock at the door. I open it to see Peeta standing there with some bread.

"Hey Mrs. Everdeen, I just brought some bread for you, Katniss and Pri-" He looks up and gapes at me like a fish. I bite the inside of my cheek.

"Thanks Peeta." I say after a moment of awkward silence. He slowly hands the bread to me, and walks stifly to his new home. Three houses down from mine.

I slam the door and let out a deep breath. He's being unfair. I barely knew him! How can he act this way? I hold the tears back as I hear my mother clamber down the stairs.

"Prim went to school, right?" I nod in response.

I walk into the living room that came with our home and turn on our new tv. I flip through a bunch of channels filmed in the capitol, I land on news channels, kids' channels, entertainment channels. By the time I reach the 68th channel, I decide just to watch whatever is on. It's just showing a bunch of new music videos sung by singers in the capitol. One of the music videos are very upbeat and annoying, and the singer's voice is so autotuned you can barely tell it's a human. The video is just as atrocious.

After about five songs that sound exactly the same, I turn off the tv. I run upstairs and brush my hair, braiding it and putting on a pair of light socks. I rummage thru my closet 'till I find a thin sweater, I put it on and run back downstairs. Grabbing my bow on the way out, I run out of my house and into the meadow.

I relish the small breeze that makes me shiver in delight. I slip under unelectrified fence, and sprint to my special spot in the woods. Where Gale and I use to meet if we couldn't walk here with eachother. I feel a sweep of sadness wash over me. Gale. I quickly push him out of my mind. I'll talk to him after his shift in the mines and see if we can repair our friendship.

I spot a wild turkey and take aim. I shoot and hit it right in the eye. I grab it by it's neck and look for some berries. I grab a few mint leaves and find a few berries my father and I use to eat out in the woods. I pop a few in my mouth as I walk home.

I walk by the square, and just about to go into the seam when I see something that makes my throat clench. Gale talking to another girl. A girl from town, not the seam. A beautiful girl with blond hair that reaches down to her waste. I feel something grow deep inside me. Anger? Maybe. Jealousy? Definetly. I start to take deep breaths as I walk a little closer, but not close enough for him to see. He laughs at something she says. She puts her hand on his chest. I had watched enough.

I don't know what my feelings for Gale are, but they are strong enough for me to be angry at him for fliring with this mystery girl. To feel jealousy. Is this how he felt while I was with Peeta? I leave my game with Gale's Mom, Hazelle. We already have more than enough food at my house. I run back home and and check the time. Only twelve. Gale has breaks from work at 11:45.

I walk to my room and jump straight into my bed. I grab my pillow, stuff my face into it and scream. The betrayel I feel from Gale is unbearable. I know he probably felt the same way about Peeta and me.. but it still hurts. I turn onto my back and take deep breaths. This is what eternal pain feels like.

~:~

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Suzanne Collins and Scholastic Press.

**A/N: **So what do you think? Is it good? For people who think this is Gale/Katniss, it's Peeta/Katniss. Just wanted to clear that up. :) I hope my writing isn't total crap. lol. Please Read and Review! I'll get started on Chapter two as soon as possible.

**P.S. **Who else saw the hunger games? They skipped a bunch of good parts!

**- Padfootmagic **


End file.
